


this cant be happening

by fanficgal05



Series: my fault [2]
Category: Outer Banks (TV)
Genre: Blood and Violence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, JJ (Outer Banks) Needs a Hug, Kiara (Outer Banks) Needs a Hug, Kooks (Outer Banks), Pogues (Outer Banks), Protectiveness, Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:48:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24155362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanficgal05/pseuds/fanficgal05
Summary: this is where everything goes wrong. how far will rafe and barry take things? what will happen to kie? to jj?
Relationships: JJ & Kiara (Outer Banks)
Series: my fault [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1743001
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	this cant be happening

**Author's Note:**

> extreme TW this chapter : this specific chapter goes into some detail of rape

narrators pov : 

the next morning the two love birds woke up. jj reassured his girlfriend about the situation she had just found out about the previous night and both of them decided just to not worry about it. after all, they couldn’t really do anything that bad, right? 

with that not on their minds anymore, they decided to go to the dock and sit and talk. little did they know they were being watched. 

last night 

barry’s pov :

rafe and i were angry. so angry. that stupid pogue destroyed our bikes, and he would have to pay for it. we decided on a plan. who cares about hurting him? that’s no fun. but hurting the girl he cares about most, the one who he destroyed the bikes for, that’ll get him. we decided to watch them. follow them wherever they go so we can decide the perfect time to strike. rafe’s more angry about this than i am, to be honest i'm mostly doing this for him. although i do have a grudge against the pogues for what they did to me before, stealing my money. but rafe, rafe is a whole new level of angry. he hates all of the pogues, has for a while, and now that jj and kiara are the only two left and after jj messed up once again it was the perfect time to strike. rafe wanted to hurt jj, so badly. but he also wanted kiara. he’s had his eye on her for a while now. but not in a nice way like “oh, i like you lets go out on a date” no. he wanted her sexually. and he was planning on getting that whether she liked it or not.

we knew they both worked at kiara’s dad’s restaurant, so we went there. i peeked inside the window and saw kiara cleaning tables, not sight of jj though. just as i was about to duck down to avoid being seen, i saw jj come from the kitchen. they were both there. perfect.

“why don’t we go in now, ill get kiara and you hold back jj,” rafe suggested.

“we can't go in now idiot, we need to wait till they aren't together. kiara needs to be alone and he needs to not know right away. if he doesn't find out right away it’ll hurt more and that's the goal here. to hurt jj, “ i reason.

“my goal is to get to kiara,” he says menacingly, peeking at her through the window “jj doesn't deserve her i do.”

“you act like you want to date her dude. we all know you only want to fuck her.”

“true,” he admitted “but still.”

i shook my head. boy was this kid stupid. but i guess that's what i get when i decide to take in a rich boy with daddy issues and a drug problem. not to mention he's literally psycho so that doesn’t help either.

“so when do we get her?” rafe asks.

“probably tomorrow, assuming they won’t be together all day,” i respond, then shut up and quickly hide with rafe as i see them exit the building.

rafe’s pov :

barry and i quickly hide as we see the two of them leaving, hand in hand. i roll my eyes at the two of them before turning to barry and whispering to him. 

“let's follow them.”

barry nods and we wait a few minutes before following them. the two of them lead us to what i’m assuming is kiara’s house because it’s definitely not jj’s. we wait for them to go inside and then decide to stay there for the night. maybe they’ll part ways in the morning and we can catch kiara then. we find a place that's hidden and settle down there. this was going to be a long night of waiting but it’d be worth it tomorrow. 

present day

barry’s pov :

i wake up to the sound of a door slamming shut. i peek around the bush rafe and i are settled behind and see kiara and jj leaving the house. rafe was still asleep so i shook him, telling him to wake up. he wakes up and looks pissed at me for waking him until he sees me point to the two of them walking, and realizes i just helped him out. we both quickly get up and start to follow them. we keep enough distance to not give ourselves away and so that they can't see us, but we’re close enough so that we won’t lose them. we follow them until we see them stop at the dock. of course they’re going to the dock, the pogues always hang out there. once they realize that they’re going to be staying a while, they find somewhere to hide with a good view of them. 

kiara’s pov :

jj and i sit down on the dock, i snuggle into his side and look up to see him smiling. 

“you’re adorable,” he says looking at me with a cute smile on his face.  
i hide my face in his shoulder, my face beet red. i’m still not used to taking compliments like that from him. he chuckles softly and starts to say something right as his phone beeps. he ignores it and proceeds to play with my hair but i look up at him.

“what if it’s what of them?” i say, and he knows exactly who i’m talking about when i say them. john b, pope, and sarah.

“i’ll check,” he says grinning.

i watch as he looks at his phone, observing the text.

“who is it?” i ask.

“it’s your dad, he wants me to take a shift on short notice right now,” he says.

“why didn’t he ask me?” i say, confused.

“he said you're overworked, and i agreed with him. you’ve been working your ass off lately, you deserve a break baby. sit here for a while and take some time for yourself, i'll text you when i'm off of work.”

i sigh, “fineee. but you better text me. if i don't answer i'm probably still here and fell asleep or something,” i laugh.

he laughs with me, “i’ll see you soon baby,” he says before kissing my head and walking away toward the direction of the wreck.

rafe’s pov :

i see jj walk away and give barry a look. he knows it's time to move because there isn’t much time. time for revenge. hope you enjoy kiara. i walk over first, sneaking up behind her. i hear her say something. 

“already back babe?” she chuckles, not turning around.

“nope,” i say “but i'm better company anyways.”

she turns around and looks fearful already. i barely even said two words and she's already scared. she must’ve seen the texts. fuck. there goes my plan of being sneaky about this. 

“are you here because of jj? because if so he's not here right now,” she says quickly.

“no, no baby, i'm here for you,” i say softly.

i signal for barry and he rushes over and grabs her, holding her down onto the dock. she struggles against him and i can already see tears welling in her eyes. guess i have to do this the hard way if she’s not going to give it up. 

kiara’s pov :

no, no baby, i'm here for you.

i hear those words and a chill gets sent down my spine. i hadn’t even thought about rafe wanting to hurt me. but what was he going to do? i didn't know but i did know i needed to get out of there. fast. but before i could, barry came out of nowhere and held me down against my will. of course. i knew rafe wouldn’t come alone. how could i be so stupid. when i saw rafe step towards me, and when i felt his fingers caress my cheek, i knew he wasn't going to fight me. he wasn't going to punch me or slap me. no. he was going to hurt me in a different way. no. i panicked and started screaming and kicking. 

“jj!” i screamed as loud as i could.

“he can't hear you babe. he’s working,” he said in a low voice “now it's just you and me.”

no. no. no. this can’t be happening. no. i was panicking. tears had already started flowing down my cheeks as i continued to struggle against him. but it was no use. two strong boys were holding me down, my strength was nothing compared to that. i sobbed even louder as i felt him rip down my pants, revealing the bathing suit i had worn in case me and jj went in the water.

“p-please,” i begged.

“shut it,” rafe ordered harshly “you have no idea how long i’ve been waiting for this.”

he proceeded to pull down my bathing suit bottoms as i screamed for him to stop. no. this isn’t happening to me right now. why can’t i move? why am i frozen? i don't want this. no. i want my first time to be with jj. not rafe. not non-willingly either. say something kiara. move. do something. but i can't. im paralyzed. 

once rafe notices my struggle going away, he sends barry away, he can take me alone now. i have no fight left in me. he pulls my shirt off now as well, revealing my bikini top. he leaves that on though. he then proceeds to pull his own pants down. getting naked from the waist down. i want to scream. for anyone. but nothing will come out. not that anyone would hear me anyways. no one’s around. so i just sit and cry. i sob loudly as he proceeds to advance on me. it hurts so bad. this is the most pain i've ever been in. he responded to my cries by hitting my head against the dock. i feel dizzy, still feeling the pain from rafe's advances, then my vision goes. and i let it happen. i'm out. 

a few hours later

jj’s pov :

i’m finally finished with my shift and i’m excited to go see kie. i texted her but she didn't answer, which immediately worried me but then i remember what she said about her not answering and if she doesn't respond she's probably asleep at the dock. i smile to myself. i start walking towards the direction of the dock, i see her in the distance laying on the dock. i chuckle to myself, she really did fall asleep. i start to jog over to her with a smile, but as i get closer that smile is replaced with a look of pure horror. kie is laying on the dock. no pants on, only covered by her shirt which looked as if it’d been torn to shreds and ripped harshly off her body, and there's blood. blood. my eyes immediately tear up. no. there’s no way. there must be some sort of other explanation for this. this didn't happen to her. not to my kie. no. i scream.

“kie!!”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you to all who read my last chapter and stuck around for this one! i appreciate all of the love i'm receiving. 
> 
> just a disclaimer, i am in no way trying to glamorize rape or just make a joke out of it. this is a serious thing that happens to a lot of women. sexual assault is no joke and im trying to bring awareness to this issue, not make fun.


End file.
